


Sparring

by TheDarkGodMogar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stingue Oneshot, lots of fluff, sting is an asshole and wont let rogue win anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkGodMogar/pseuds/TheDarkGodMogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting and Rogue are locked in a sparring match with each other for the first time in months and Sting was not about to let Rogue win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

Sweat dripped down Sting’s neck, his blonde hair and clothes clinging to him. His breathing came out in hard puffs and his fist was enclosed with his Dragonslayer magic. Sting looked over at his friend, the Shadow Dragon standing about 20 feet away from him, trying to predict his next move.  
The two Dragonslayers have been sparring for past half hour. Sting was grinning from ear to ear and even Rogue had a small smile on his face. It had been months since the last time the Twin Dragons had sparred with each other. The Grand Magic Games and then Sting becoming Guild Master didn’t leave them with a whole lot of free time and the two were practically high with euphoria.

  
Sting’s eyes narrowed as he noticed Rogue’s hand twitch. He jumped out of the way as shadows lurched at him. Sting’s white holy magic slashed at the shadows, obliterating them with his light.

  
“That the best you got?” Sting yelled, running at Rogue with his fist raised, ready to strike

.  
“White Dragon’s Iron Fist!” Sting lashed out with his attack. He was aiming for Rogue’s stomach, but his fist connected with the ground instead, causing the earth around him to crack underneath his power.

  
“Dammit!” Sting tsk’d, turning to see Rogue dashing in and out of the shadows. Sting raised his arm just in time to block Rogue’s sneak attack. Rogue then completely stepped out of the shadows, fists connecting with Sting’s arms again and again as he tried to land a solid hit. Rogue had a look of determination on his face, his red eyes narrowed but still shining. Sting had to admit he looked pretty damn hot.

  
Sting’s fist connected with the Shadow Dragon’s face, sending him skidding backgrounds. Rogue righted himself and glared at Sting, a low growl escaping his lips. His arm became cloaked in shadows.

  
“Shadow Dragon’s Slash!” Rogue called out, swinging at Sting with his fist wrapped in his magic.

  
Sting backed up to dodge the attack, arms raising to protect his face….and tripped. His foot got stuck in a crack in the crushed earth and he fell backwards, blue eyes wide in shock. He reached up in his panic, grasping for something to hold on to and pull him back up. His fingers found the soft material of Rogue’s cape and he gripped tight, pulling the other man down with him.

  
The two landed with a thud, the breath knocked out of them. Rogue was laying heavily on Sting’s chest and Sting’s fingers were still caught in the material of Rogue’s cloak. They stared at each other, panting heavily, neither one making a move to get up.

  
“Does this mean I won?” Rogue asked, almost a whisper from how breathless he was. There was a small smirk on his face as he sat up, straddling Sting’s hips.

  
Sting’s hands absentmindedly ran up Rogue’s arms, the White Dragon frowning slightly. He was not one to give up so easily.  
Rogue’s smile fell as Sting smirked, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes.

  
Sting’s hands roamed over the other dragon’s arms and down his chest. His warm hands, still slightly radiating with magic, found their way under Rogue’s shirt and his fingernails scratched his chest, causing Rogue to shiver despite the heat. Sting’s hands were only there for a second before they were gripping the collar of Rogue’s cape, pulling Rogue down so he was laying on Sting’s chest again.

  
The Shadow Dragon’s eyes were wide, his pupils blown out with desire. His black hair hung around them, tickling Sting’s face as he leaned up and kissed the ever-loving hell out of Rogue.

  
Sting didn’t start out slow like he usually did when they shared moments like this, usually in the privacy of their bedroom. No, this time it was all teeth and tongue, Sting sucking on the Dragon Slayer’s lower lip before nipping it. He would then run his tongue over the bite as if in apology before starting all over again.  
Rogue tried desperately to keep up with Sting’s unrelenting mouth. He parted his lips to grant the access Sting kept asking for, his tongue instantly shoved into his mouth and Rogue tried to do the same.

  
Rogue groaned, feeling Sting pull back to smirk at him before moving his hands up to his shoulders. Sting massaged the other’s shoulders for a second, causing Rogue to sigh and relax as he kissed him. Sting took this advantage to flip them so Sting was now the one on top of Rogue, straddling his hips. Sting could feel everything in this position and he still pressed closer, gasping into Rogue’s mouth.

  
Sting then turned his attention to Rogue’s neck, sucking and nipping before licking the bruises as he made his way down to his chest. Sting’s hands moved down Rogue’s arms and to his waist, fingers skirting under the hem of his pants. Rogue moaned as Sting left bite marks on his neck while simultaneously moving his hands down lower.

  
Just as fast as Sting had been there, he was gone. Rogue blinked in surprise as the weight of Sting was suddenly off his hips. Sting stood over Rogue now, a grin plastered across his face and eyes still a little wide as he looked down at his panting and red-faced friend.

  
“Looks like I won!” Sting said cheerfully, hands in his pockets and head tilted to the side as he grinned at Rogue. Sting winked at Rogue before sauntering back to the Guild Hall, leaving a stunned Rogue to figure out what the hell just happened.  
When Rogue finally came to his senses and realized what Sting had just done, he sat up quickly and glared at the direction his team mate had walked off in.  
“You bastard!” Rogue yelled. “That’s cheating!”

  
Sting was definitely going to pay for this.


End file.
